Afternoon Surprise
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. Kagome, working, realizes InuYasha obviously has a surprise for her as he helps her finish some work. Whatever could it be?


_I do not own InuYasha or any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**Afternoon Surprise**

Kagome, enjoying the late summer afternoon, sat on the veranda of her house and tied up a handful of mint into a bundle, wrapping the twine around the base of it before knotting it together to hang up. There were a number of bundles of it in her basket. Her mint patch had been quite productive. Cutting the twine, she said, "That's the last of it." Standing up, she stretched then brushed the sweet bits of herb off her clothes.

InuYasha peeked around the side of the house. "Done?" he asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked at her husband, and at the badly suppressed smile that he was trying to keep off his face, but didn't comment. "Soon as I hang these up to dry," she replied, gathering her basket and moving towards the rack where she began hanging the herbs up to dry.

He jumped on the porch, and grabbing the basket from her, insisted on holding it while she deftly hung the fragrant bundles up.

"Are you in a hurry for some reason?" she asked as she tied the herbs to the drying rack.

"No," he replied, his amber eyes not meeting hers as he handed her a bundle of mint. "Why?"

She took the bundle from his hand. "Oh, nothing. Is there something you want me to do?"

A ghost of a smile lit the corner of his mouth, quickly suppressed. "It'll wait. Let's just get this finished."

"Hmn," she said, looking carefully at InuYasha. He stood half in shadow, half in sun. Where the sunlight touched him, his hair, not white but a beautiful silvery color glinted. His red sleeves billowed a little as he moved, and his big hand engulfed the bundle of mint he was handing to her. But his eyes held a light, almost like a secret smirk.

Curiosity was getting the better of her, but she let her nimble fingers finish the job. "All right," she said, after tying on the last bundle. "What is it you're so anxious about?"

"Me, anxious?" he said, as he let her take the basket away from him. "Why would I be anxious?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, putting the basket away on its hook just inside the doorway. "Why's your right ear twitching? It always does when you're nervous or excited."

He put his right hand up to his ear, and cupped it, looking up through his bangs like he was accusing it of being a traitor. "Well come on," he said, holding out his left hand.

She took his hand. He covered her eyes with his right hand, then led her around to the back of the house. "You can look now," he said as they rounded the corner.

In front of them, sitting on the grass, was a bathtub. It was wooden and looked brand new and was big enough to stretch out in.

Kagome turned to him, eyes wide. At first, she looked at him, unable to say anything. Then she squealed happily. "A bathtub! For me? How? Where did you get it?" she managed to say at last, throwing her arms around him. "I don't think anybody else in the village has one like this."

"Keh," he said, kissing her gently as he pulled her arms down and away from his chest. "Bet you're right about that. I saw one like this at an inn Miroku and I stayed at last month. When we got back, I talked to the guy in the village who makes tubs and to the smith." He led her over to it, and lifted the lid, showing her the fire pan and how the water was heated. "It took'em a while to get it done, but here it is. I'll have to add on to the house to make a proper bath room, but that shouldn't be too hard."

Kagome ran her hand along the top of the tub then looked up at her husband, her eyes glittering and her face happy. "Thank you, InuYasha,"

"Can't have my wife washing in cold water all winter," he said, wrapping her in his arms. She kissed him, a long lingering kiss, then suddenly pulled away.

"I have to go tell Sango. I know she'll be excited. We haven't been able to take a hot bath together in ages!" she let go of his hand and began to head back around to the front of the house.

"But . . . but . . . I . . . "he said.

Kagome turned around and saw the look on his face. "Don't worry, InuYasha. I promise I'll take plenty of baths with you," she said, with a half smirk on her face. Kissing him quickly, she turned around and went down the path to share her good news.


End file.
